


lavender-pink

by ironicosity



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Gen, confusing?, idk its just a ramble, tyler can see auras i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicosity/pseuds/ironicosity
Summary: Tyler always wanted to make sense.





	lavender-pink

**Author's Note:**

> hey !!! haha sorry for literally not posting for 7 years and then coming back with just a ramble im a mess tbh. uh, if for some reason you read The Gays(TM) ? i deleted it :/ im probably going to repost it later when i have more chapters written but i felt it unfair to have you wait months for one measly chapter. but i hope you enjoy and have a nice day ! <3 thanks for reading

Tyler always wanted to make sense. He wanted to say words and have people understand. But no one understood what he meant when he told them, “Wow, it sure smells curly today!” They always gave him a weird look and nodded. Nobody got that some people were more yellow-grey, and others more maroon or periwinkle. Sometimes, if the person’s mental state was really bad, they were black. 

There was a boy in Tyler’s fourth period class that he had never talked to before. His name was… John? Josh? Something like that. Tyler hated looking at him, because all he could see was blackness emanating around him, with tinges of red and orange. He hated knowing what this kid was going through, and not even knowing his name. He hated being an onlooker. 

So maybe that’s why, when Josh came in delightfully lavender-pink, Tyler was ecstatic. Not pink enough, though. This boy deserved only the lightest shade. Tyler walked right up to his desk and said hello. Immediately, Josh became bright yellow.

“Oh, no! I didn’t mean to make you anxious! I just… wanna be your friend.” His bright yellow changed to a lavender-pink with streaks of orange. 

“How do you know I’m anxious? And… my friend? Why?” 

“Because you’re so black-red-orange all the time, and today, you came in all lavender-pink. I like that colour on you. I want you to be more lavender-pink. When you got anxious, you got all bright yellow. Now you're lavender-pink-orange because I think you’re confused and happy.” 

He gave a quizzical look. Tyler should have known, he wouldn’t understand. Suddenly, Josh's face lit up. 

“I have no idea what any of that means, but it sounds really cool. I would…  I would love to be your friend.” Tyler grinned as wide as he could manage. 

“That’s great!” Tyler sat down next to him, crossing his legs. The bell rang, starting the beginning of class. 

“So, Josh, my lavender-pink buddy,” Tyler smiled, making Josh laugh, “what’s your favourite shape?” He got raised eyebrows from that, but an answer nonetheless.

“Probably a dodecahedron. Just because it’s fun to say.” Tyler gave an excited gasp. Josh smiled. This was nice.

“I know, right? I have a favourite word that’s fun to say! Would you wanna hear?”

“Sure!”

“Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia!”

“Oh my god, you weren’t kidding.”

For the first time in so long, Josh was bright pink. And that made Tyler very happy.


End file.
